Ginny Weasley: Secrets Revealed
by LilWorkingGirl
Summary: Remus Lupin shows up on the doorstep of someone’s house to bring them the good news that her real family is still alive. Who knows what will happen next. Aiming for this to be RLGW may or may not end up that way though.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny Weasley: Secrets Revealed**

**By LilWorkingGirl

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNISE. Ok, done.

**Summary:** Remus Lupin shows up on the doorstep of someone's house to bring them the good news that her real family is still alive. Who knows what will happen next. Aiming for this to be RL/GW may or may not end up that way though.

* * *

Her screams broke the silence of the night. She was grateful her parents were out this evening. Suddenly invisible claws ripped through her night gown and her skin. Another set of screams ripped their way through her body. No matter where she went, this thing always followed her. She sat up, her shoulder length hair falling in her weary eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her room, no indication that just a few seconds ago something had been ripping her to shreds. Carefully pushing herself to stand, she hobbled to the shower and turned it on so it was steaming hot. Stepping into the stream of water, she hissed as it hit the great gouges on her back. Suddenly she seemed to glow; the light was so bright that she could see every detail with her eyes closed. The light faded and her body was healed. She turned off the water and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. Wearily she reached for her clothes; they looked like they had never been shredded. Glancing around the room, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had only dyed her hair yesterday from her boring brown to this very bright red, so it was taking time to get used to, but that wasn't what caught her eye. No it was the giant scar on the side of her face. It ran from her hairline near her left eye, to her jaw line. Sighing, she walked back to bed, hoping to get some sort of rest before the morning light came streaming through the window.

The girl groaned as she heard the door bell ring.

"Be there in a sec," She yelled out her open window as she raced around getting dressed.

"Hi," she said as she yanked open the front door.

A man stood there, he would have probably been in his late thirties or early forties. His sandy blonde hair was blowing in the slight breeze and his brown eyes seemed to light with recognition.

"Um, would you like to come in before it starts blowing a gale, Mr.?" She asked opening the screen door.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Well, then Mr Lupin, please come in. Would you like anything to drink?" The girl said as she led him to the sitting room.

"Uh just a spot of tea if it isn't too much trouble." Remus said as he glanced around the room filled with packing boxes.

"Oh no trouble at all and please ignore all the mess, we just moved in like a month ago. I'm guessing cream and two sugars with that?"

"Yes please."

"So, Mr. Lupin, would you mind telling me why you decided to show up on my doorstep?" She asked, smiling and flipping her hair over her shoulder as she carried out a tray with their drinks and some biscuits.

"Well it's actually taken us fifteen years to track you down Miss Monroe."

The girl stopped for a second, then plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Call me Elizabeth."

"Well Miss Elizabeth. I may have some interesting news for you. First may I ask where you got that scar?"

"Oh that, um you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Why don't you tell me why you are here first?" she replied, sitting down on one of the apricot armchairs.

"Of course. As I said, it has taken us fifteen years to track you down. When I say us, I mean your family. When you were one, there was an attack on your home. You were believed to be dead, but your mother believed otherwise. She convinced me to come and search for you. So I have been tracking you all over Australia. May I ask why you are home alone?"

"Oh, my parents have gone on holidays for a week, I didn't want to go."

"Oh I see. Well I thought you might want to read a letter that your mother asked me to give you."

Mr Lupin placed the envelope on the wooden table in between them and watched patiently as Elizabeth reached for the envelope and watched her reactions as she read the five page letter. A few tears slid down her cheek as she read further into the letter. She sat there for a while after she had finished, as if she was contemplating something.

"Well I guess you would believe me if I told you what really happened to my face." She laughed sadly.

"Hang on a sec, you said your name was Remus Lupin, right?"

"Yes ma'am I did."

"That's so funny, everything you have said, everything in this letter, is out of a fiction book. This is probably one big joke isn't it?"

"No Miss Elizabeth, this isn't a joke. I'm trying to save your life."

"Well no offense Mr Lupin, but I don't really need saving. I've done quite well enough up till now." Her eyes flashed amber for a second before turning back to their normal grey.

"Would you like me to prove that this isn't a joke?"

"If you can" she sneered.

"Alright," Lupin sighed, "Accio letter," and the letter came flying into Lupin's hand.

"Ok, I guess I have to believe you." Elizabeth sighed.

"Would you like to meet your real family?" Lupin asked, sitting next to the girl.

"I guess, but the real question is, would they even want to meet me, after all these years?"

"Elizabeth, you have fifteen years of birthday and Christmas presents waiting for you. I think they would want to meet you." Remus laughed.

"So what do we do? Catch a plane?"

"No, we apparate to Diagon Ally, then we buy you a whole heap of new things, then we take you to meet your parents and your family."

"Uh, ok, should I leave a note for my parents for when they get back?"

"No, if someone is tracking you, then they will know exactly where you have gone. Now just grab onto my arm."

Remus held up his wand and turned, and the two disappeared with a crack.

Remus was surprised when they landed in the Leaky Cauldron that Elizabeth didn't stumble or fall over. She just landed, took and step, turned and flopped into a chair. Remus followed her over to the table.

"Can we do that again? That was fun." Elizabeth said her eyes shining with laughter.

"We will soon enough, first of all I have to contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him that you have arrived safely. Then we have to go to Gringots and get some money to go shopping."

"Where in London right?" Elizabeth said following him over to the fireplace.

"Yes, we are, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just I've never been to London before, or anywhere outside of Australia really."

Remus just picked up a handful of green powder and threw it into the fire.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have her, she's alright." Remus said before he was shoved out of the way.

"Hey Bumblebee." Elizabeth said, giggling into the fire.

"Hello Miss Monroe. I trust your trip was enjoyable?"

"Of course Professor, so when do I get to meet everyone?"

"Soon, first of all we need you to get some clothes and books and anything else that you would want or need. Here," Professor Dumbledore's hand shot out of the fire, "Use this, it's like your muggle credit cards. Except you don't need to sign it."

"Wow, thank you Professor. I guess I'll let Mr Lupin up so he can talk to you again."

"Thank you Elizabeth. Now Professor as I was saying."

"It's alright Remus, just bring her here tonight and we can discuss everything then."

"Yes sir, Goodbye Professor."

The floo network shut off and Remus stood up, covered in soot. He glared at Elizabeth and she burst out laughing.

"Oh Mr Lupin, your hair, oh come here." Elizabeth giggled as she grabbed a brush out of her bag. She brushed all the soot out of his hair, leaving it looking only slightly grey now, instead of the black it was.

"Come on you, let's take you shopping."

The pair walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, un aware of the pair of black eyes that followed them.

"So you tap the stones above the trash can with your wand and the doorway opens? Cool" Elizabeth said as she strolled over to the wall, running her hands over the bricks.

"Yes, you do. How did you figure that out?"

"Well considering the trash can is different to the rest of them and its placed in the middle of the wall, it's pretty obvious." She smiled as she shrugged.

Remus tapped the stones, and Elizabeth couldn't help but be impressed. They walked out into Diagon Alley together.

"So what should we get first?" Remus asked looking at his charge, wondering how her mother would react.

"Um probably clothes, they do sell proper clothes here don't they? Like jeans and stuff?"

"Yes they do, but we will also need to get you robes, because you will be going to school now. Even though you are six years behind. You are going to have private tutoring from all your teachers. We are still working it all out, but that's basically how it will work out."

"Hmm, I guess I'll need books," she said, grabbing a pad and pen from her bag and starting a list, "and robes, a wand I guess, and supplies, what else will I need Mr Lupin?"

"Call me Remus, and if you want to play Quidditch you'll need a broom. Oh silly me I forgot you don't know what quidditch is do you." He said looking on Elizabeth's clueless face.

"Well we'll get you one anyway. But first we'll go to Olivander's to get you a wand."

They walked into a dingy old shop and were greeted by an old man.

"Ah, I've been waiting for this day for too long my dear. Now Miss, hold out your writing arm and we'll try a few shall we."

Elizabeth held out her right hand and a silver measuring tape jumped up and started taking her measurements. It the started measuring the distance between her eyes. Mr Olivander whistled and brought over three boxes.

"Try this one m'dear. Twelve inches, Holly and Maple mix, core of dragon heart-string, very strong wand."

Elizabeth picked it up and swished it around. Nothing happened.

"Obviously not. Try this one. Fifteen inches, Elm wood, unicorn hair core."

Swishing the wand, she practically blew up the store.

"Maybe this one. Experimental wand, Thirteen inches, Birch, unicorn hair, dragon heart-string, phoenix feather and pixie wing core."

As soon as Elizabeth picked up the wand, she began to glow. A circle began to glow on the floor around where she was standing.

"Ah definitely that one. Been sitting here since your great-grandmother came in to buy her first wand. I had hoped it would suit someone in her family considering her mother helped me make it. You can have it dear, no charge. It was made for you."

After thanking Mr Olivander, Remus and Elizabeth left the store.

"Well that was interesting." Elizabeth said, still glowing slightly.

"Yes, never seen a reaction to a new wand like that before. Well lets get you the rest of your things then we can take you to meet everyone."

After going to Madam Malkins for her robes and school uniform, they went to Flourish and Blotts to get her books and writing supplies, then to TeenWitch for her muggle clothing, then to the apothecary for her potion supplies, and finally to Quality Quidditch for her new broom. A Firebolt T3, in a silver and gold color combination.

After Remus had shrunk everything, they decided it was time to go see everyone.

"Oh Remus can we floo instead of apparating? I've never been through the floo before."

"Oh alright, just say 'Black Mansion' and jump in."

Elizabeth grabbed some of the green powder, threw it in the fire, and said 'Black Mansion'. And she was off in a whirlwind of green fire. She loved it. Soon she landed, and she stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of an old house.

"Hello?" She called when no one was around. "Is anyone here?"

"Well, looks like they're all outside." Remus said from behind her.

"Oh, Remus, you scared me. So I'm guessing you know everyone, so I'm just going to stick with you ok?"

"That's just fine Lizzy," he laughed when she glared at him, "I'll look after you."

"Heh if you get to call me Lizzy, I get to call you Remy. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Hello Remus, so glad you could make it."

"Hello sir, Miss Monroe is here safe and sound, as promised."

"Hello Miss Monroe."

"Hey Bumblebee."

"No one's called me that since your grandmother. Now would you like to meet your family?"

"Um, I guess so." Elizabeth said moving ever so slightly closer to Remus.

"First of all, is Elizabeth my real name?"

"No Miss it isn't. Your real name is,"

"GINNY!" Someone screamed as a red blur launched themselves at Elizabeth.

"Um hi, I'm guessing my name is Ginny huh?" She laughed.

"Yes you are Ginevra Molly Weasley. And I'm your mother Molly Weasley. And I've missed you so much." The rather plump lady said squeezing her tightly.

"Um, oxygen is becoming a bit of a problem."

"Oh yes of course. Sorry dear, I just haven't seen you in fifteen years."

"It's quite alright. Um I was just wondering if I would be able to get something to drink?" Ginny asked looking at the floor.

"Of course dear, just follow me and we'll find you something, I'm sure you're hungry too. You as well Remus, you are just a bag of bones. Come, sit, and eat."

Ginny and Remus looked at each other and giggled. They walked into the kitchen and suddenly everyone went silent.

"Um hi everyone. I'm Elizabeth, argh, I mean I'm Ginny. God I am never going to get used to that. Anyways, Remus kidnapped me today and I ended up here so yeah." Ginny laughed.

Remus started to introduce her to everyone when she shused him.

"Let me guess Remus, you know I'm good at that. If I get it wrong, you can have the first fly on my broom." Remus raised his eyebrow but let her go anyway.

Ginny looked at everyone, around the table. Then she began.

"Well we have, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, William Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, Remus, and Me. How was that?"

"She could tell us apart?" Fred and George cried

"Course I can, I'm your sister."

"Sister? You can't be, our sister was killed"

"Yer well up until today all I knew was that I was Elizabeth Munroe and I was being hunted by someone I had no idea about and that magic only existed in stories and that I was some sort of freak. Remus, if you wouldn't mind, can we talk, outside." Ginny said, tears threatening to fall as she rushed outside. Remus got up slowly and followed her, glaring at the twins as he passed them.

"I told you they wouldn't want me here, I'm just a stupid intrusion on there life. I'm going home, at least I know I'm almost wanted there." She cried.

"Lizzy, they do want you here, honestly, when I told them that I had found you they wanted to come right away. It's just a shock is all. I'm sorry the boys have no tact at all. Hey at least your mother wants you here right? And besides, would you want to go back to a life with no magic, when you know that it exists?" Remus said as he hugged her.

"No, you know I wouldn't. At least here I hopefully wont get attacked at school. Haha, people used to call me a vampire cause I heal quick. They even branded me with the stupid cross." She mused showing him the brand on her arm.

"School kids can be cruel. Look, if you need someone to talk to about all that stuff, I'm here. I'm pretty sure I can understand most of it."

"I know your secret Remy, I know that you're a werewolf. Don't worry I think it's a pretty cool secret. Though I guess it gets bad huh. Well thanks for coming to talk to me when I was being an emotional female." Ginny smiled, and hugged him again and pecked him on the cheek. "You're so sweet Remy, I'm so going to have to hook you up with someone."

"Come on, let's go see if your mother has talked to her children yet."

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY OWN CHILDREN WOULD TREAT THEIR SISTER LIKE THAT. ESPECIALLY AFTER SHE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR FIFTEEN YEARS." Mrs Weasley, yelled, going red in the face.

"Mum, it's alright. I kinda expected worse." Ginny said as she hugged her mother. "So, what's for dinner?"

Everyone laughed and helped get dinner ready while Ginny went and sorted through her things.

"Miss Weasley, can I speak with you a moment?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sure Professor." Ginny sat down on one of the large armchairs.

"Well Miss Weasley,"

"Professor please, call me Lizzy or Ginny."

"Of course Ginny, as I was saying, you have arrived back in the middle of a war. But I don't want to talk about that yet. I would like to ask you how you seem to know so many things about all of us when you have never met us before."

"Well sir, in the muggle world, there is this series of books called 'Harry Potter'. I dunno, they are just fiction, but some things are right I guess. But at least Sirius didn't die in the Department of Mysteries. I cried then, I mean honestly, Sirius is hilarious."

"Ok, now we need to talk about your studies. I'm sure Miss Granger would be able to help you catch up. And I noticed that you have all of your books already."

"Actually sir, I was wondering if I would be able to tutor Lizzy. I mean I need to get back into the teaching roll, and this is Miss Granger's last holiday before her last year at school." Remus said from the stairs.

"Of course Remus, why don't you get Severus in here as well, and we can talk about Ginny's schooling."

Remus walked back in with Severus and they sat down on some chairs.

Ginny got up and walked over to Severus.

"Professor Snape, I am awfully sorry for all the trouble my family has caused in your class, but I promise I will not be like them. I will try my best not to blow up any cauldron I use." After she said this she returned to her seat near Remus.

Half an hour later they were called for dinner.

"Mmm. This is amazing Mum, can you teach me to make this?" Ginny said, sitting in between her mother and Remus.

"Oh my daughter, you want to learn how to cook from me? Oh," Mrs Weasley started crying.

"Um did I say something wrong?" Ginny said nervously and everyone laughed.

"No sweety, you didn't, it's just your mother has always wanted to teach someone to cook and seeing as she's only had sons over the years, she hasn't been able to." Arthur laughed.

During the meal the conversation turned to where Ginny would be staying.

"I think Ginny, Hermione and Tonks should bunk together. It's the most plausible way of doing things. Don't you agree dear?" Molly said.

"Actually Mum, I was wondering if I could stay in the living room tonight, just for tonight until I get used to this place. I don't like being in confined spaces when I'm getting used to places. And sometimes if I get frightened I kinda blow stuff up. Accidentally mind you." Ginny said blushing madly.

"Of course dear, we just want you to feel welcome."

"I know, why don't we have a sleep over party?" Hermione said practically bouncing with excitement. "It would be a good way for us to get used to each other."

"Um, ok, if it's ok with you mum?"

"Certainly dear. Now come on, let's bring down the mattresses."

"Hey what about us? Why can't we join in the fun?" Fred and George cried.

"Yeah, we want to spend time with out sister too." Bill and Charlie said in agreement.

"Woof." Padfoot said.

"I guess that would be ok." Molly sighed. "I guess we are all sleeping downstairs tonight. Albus, would you mind?"

"Not at all Molly," And with a flick of his wand, the living room had been changed into a room full of purple blow up mattresses.

"Hey, why is Sirius still as Padfoot?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno, he's been like that for about a week now. Oi Padfoot, change back so Lizzy can see what you look like." Remus said, but Padfoot just whined and rolled over.

"Ah I see. Come here Padfoot. You're stuck like that aren't you? You poor puppy." Ginny said stroking his fur. All of a sudden they were surrounded by blue light. When the light receeded Ginny was standing there with a very tired looking Sirius.

"Is that better Siri?"

"Wow, how'd you do that girly?" Sirius said giving her a hug.

"I dunno. But come on, I need someone to teach me something cool now that I have a wand."

They all laughed and wandered into the living room.

Hours later, after Ginny had mastered every spell in her first three years worth of studies, and everyone but Sirius, Remus and her were asleep, she rolled over and saw Remus staring at her.

"Hey Remy," she said crawling over to him. "What time is it?"

"It's about one in the morning, why?" he smiled.

"Oh nothing, um I'm just going outside for a walk ok?" Ginny said paling slightly and getting up a little shaky.

"I'll come with you." Remus said worried.

"Me too, can't have you fooling around out there now can we?" Sirius laughed.

Ginny ran ahead of them, knowing that very soon she would be in a lot of pain. As soon as she got outside, it attacked. The invisible claws ripping through her flesh. She tried not to scream, she didn't want the others to know. But not screaming made the thing mad. This time it attacked twice as hard.

"REMUS," Ginny screamed into the night, finally finding her voice. Remus and Sirius came running.

"What in the hell is happening to her?" Sirius said as all he saw was the red head being ripped to pieces invisibly.

"Sirius, change to Padfoot now, you'll be able to see then." Remus said, staring at Ginny's invisible attacker.

Sirius changed to Padfoot, then back to himself quickly. Suddenly Ginny fell to the ground covered in blood. The she began to glow, she began to heal.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, staring at the girl infront of him.

"It was her, but I don't understand how it could've been."

"Oh god, you saw. Please don't tell anyone. They can't know, they'll think I'm crazy just like everyone else. Please, they can't know how weak I am." Ginny pleaded.

"Come here," Remus said pulling her close. "We just want to help, but if you don't want your family to know, then I'll just tell Dumbledore ok? We have to tell someone though."

"Ok, but I really need to go to sleep now. Wait, do I have anymore scars?"

"Yes. One across your collarbone," Remus said, tracing it lightly.

"Oh, I hope no one notices."

The trio walked back inside and lay down on their sleeping bags. Ginny fell asleep instantly but Sirius and Remus couldn't. This child had many secrets, and they were going to find each and every one.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there we go. Chapter 1. Wow sorry bout it being soooooooooo long. 13 pages. Well yer, can you guys read and review. Just honestly tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny Weasley: Secrets Revealed**

**By LilWorkingGirl

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNISE. Ok, done.

**Summary:** Remus Lupin shows up on the doorstep of someone's house to bring them the good news that her real family is still alive. Who knows what will happen next. Aiming for this to be RL/GW may or may not end up that way though.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to all the reviewers of the previous chapter. Remusgrl01, Sarahgfan

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to the smell of Molly's cooking. Well almost everyone, Ginny was still asleep.

"Aw isn't that cute? Someone wake the dear for breakfast?" Molly called

Remus shook her shoulders slightly and was rewarded with a fist in the face.

"Who touched me? I'll kill ya you freak" Ginny sat up, swinging a silver blade around her as she did, her eyes turning amber again.

"Calm down Lizzy, it's just us. It's Remus and Sirius. Please calm down."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Remy." Ginny cried, touching his bruising face. "I didn't catch you with the knife did I? Or Sirius?"

Sirius's laboured breathing caught their attention. Ginny noticed her blade sticking out of his side.

"Oh no no no no, not again. No please not again." She cried as she reached for the knife with trembling hands. "Please Sirius just stay awake. Come on, that's it keep your eyes open." She placed her hands over the wound and it started to glow.

Sirius opened his eyes again and noticed that Ginny was crying and Remus had gone pale.

"Hey guys, what's with the long faces?" Ginny held up her bloodstained hands and pointed to his side. "Oh."

Suddenly Ginny leapt up, grabbed her broom and wand, and raced out the back door.

"Boys, what happened to waking up my daughter? I never said scared the living daylights out of her." Molly said storming into the room.

"Well Molly, it wasn't us who scared her." Remus said gesturing to the knife laying beside a bloodied Sirius.

"She stabbed you?"

"Um I think we startled her when we woke her up. I don't think she's been in a friendly place for a while, considering she was yelling about people touching her and how she would kill them." Sirius shrugged.

A long high pitched scream broke through the morning. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before racing outside.

Up on the roof of the house was Ginny, but the thing that was attacking her last night was almost visible now. A grayish figure, almost like a ghost, with long black claws was ripping her to shreds.

"I'll fly up and get her, see there's her broom." Remus said, and before anyone could tell him otherwise, he was on the roof of the house.

"Someone get Dumbledore." He yelled down before he went near Ginny.

"Lizzy, come on Lizzy girl. It's me Remy, please wake up. Don't die. Come on girl, you can fight this. Just think happy thoughts, think of your mother, think of your family. Come on Ginny." Remus cried as he reached out to touch her but the creature swiped at him, slashing his arm. Ginny noticed this and suddenly they were both surrounded by white light. When the light faded, the creature was gone, but Ginny wasn't breathing.

"Ginny? Ginny? Is she alright? Oh my baby." Molly cried.

"Bring her down Remus." Dumbledore said calmly.

Remus picked up her limp body and flew down with her, tears streaming down his face.

"Molly, I'm sorry, she isn't breathing. I didn't know what to do."

"Bring her inside dear boy. Put her on the couch."

Everyone trooped inside behind Remus and Ginny. Dumbledore pulled a pensive out of his cloak and sat it on the floor beside Ginny.

"Now Severus, I'm going to need your help here. We need to figure out what is happening to Miss Weasley. Can you use your Legimens to see what is going on inside her head?"

"I'll try" Severus said before kneeling down beside the red head and closing his eyes.

"Dumbledore, sir, the thing that attacked her, attacked her last night as well. It seems to have done this before. Sir, the thing, it's Ginny." Remus stammered.

All eyes looked to the were-wolf for an explanation.

"Uh, um, last night, around 1am, Ginny, Sirius and I went outside. Ginny obviously knew something was going to happen, because she practically ran outside. We heard her screaming, and when Sirius is Padfoot he can see the thing attacking her. It seems to be Ginny, but with brown eyes and claws. I don't know if that helps or not. I thought I would mention it."

"Very interesting. I have a theory. You know how when something goes bad and you blame yourself. You basically beat yourself up on the inside? Well in Ginny's case, because of her untamed magical strength, her conscious creates a second being to beat herself up on the outside as well. Something really terrible must have happened to cause this. Hopefully Severus can find out what it is. Other than that, we will have to wait until she wakes up and ask her. Now I suggest that everyone go back to their day, Ginevra will be fine. I promise."

Everyone but Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Severus moved. Sirius changed back into Padfoot and curled up next to Ginny, nudging her with his nose every once in a while. Remus just sat down and stared into the crackling fire.

About three hours later, Ginny woke up. Her body shuddered and she was gasping for breath. When she opened her eyes, Severus noticed that they faded from amber to grey.

"Remus?" she called faintly.

"I'm here, shhhhhh I'm here it's all going to be ok." Remus said, smiling and patting her hand.

"No, no it wont. She'll keep coming back. It's all my fault."

"What happened?"

"No."

"Tell me about it Lizzy, please."

"I can't, I'm sorry Remus, but I can't, I don't want to lose everyone again. If I tell, they'll come after me. Just like they came after me after Casey told me. Damn, why'd this have to happen now? Why?"

"Come on Lizzy, you can tell me." Remus said brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Listen to me Remus, I can't. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I honestly can't tell you what happened, if I do, you die. Everyone dies. It's as simple as that. I don't want to be the cause of anyone else's death. Enough have died already."

"Fine then. Be like that, jeeze Lizzy, we are only trying to help. We care about you, it kills us to see you being ripped to shreds every night and know that we can't do anything to stop it."

"Look Remus," the red head said, standing from the couch, "You don't have to worry about me being ripped to shreds anymore. She won't come back for a while. I can handle this. I've lived with it for years, for different reasons, but she always comes back. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry and I can smell my mother's cooking." Ginny said, and stormed into the kitchen.

"Good going, Moony. Royally piss off the girl that can blow up the house with a flick of her hand." Sirius growled and followed Ginny.

"Well at least I have some good news. I caught flickers of what happened. Something to do with a young lady called Casey, it seems." Severus drawled as he stalked off to find Dumbledore.

"Well it seems like you've really done it this time doesn't it?" Moony said to himself, sitting down sadly.

"Hey Ginny, what was with the whole being ripped to shreds thing out there?" Charlie laughed, "Seems like you would be suited to my line of work sis."

Ginny just glared at him, her eyes flashing amber, but not returning to their original grey. She shook herself and walked outside.

"What? What did I say?" Charlie said looking around the room.

"Remus and Ginny just had a really big fight about her not telling him what happened. I think we should lay off asking her for a while." Sirius said calmly before going back into the lounge room to see Remus.

"Hey Moony, cheer up, at least we don't have to worry for a little while." Sirius said shoving his friend off the chair.

Moony just looked up at the man who pushed him, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Shit, you really care about this kid don't you? Look man, I know you went through bad stuff with your family when you were a kid, and I know you've been trailing her for years now. But she needs to work through this herself."

"Her foster family abandoned her when she was ten, Sirius, she was just a kid and they left her there by herself, telling her they would be back in a few days. They never came back. That Casey girl she mentioned. That was her only friend, and they found her raped and bashed to death in an alley when Ginny was thirteen. She needs someone there, but she's never had anyone."

Sirius just stared at his friend, knowing that something had to be done.

"You know what mate? I reckon she's feeling very smothered here. What with all these people she's never known before in her life. She trusts you, that is why she's always next to you when anyone else is in the room. Look mate, she needs to take a break from this. Molly wont like it, but we've got to do something. Maybe when she's away from here and feeling a little safer, she'll talk. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." Sirius stood up and left his friend laying on the floor.

Sirius raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, heading for the room that Dumbledore used as his office. Of course it had to be Sirius's mother's old room, but that didn't matter now.

"Sir, Remus and I figured out how to help Ginny." He burst into the room, only to find that Severus was already in there, in a deep discussion with Dumbledore.

"Can't you see, Black, that Professor Dumbledore and I are having a discussion?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, Snape, I can see that. But I think you'll find that if you want to find the whole story behind Ginny's problem, you'll have to listen to me."

"Go ahead Sirius, I'm listening," Dumbledore sighed, tired of the battle between these two.

"Well you see sir, Remus and I were thinking that since she has been on her own since she was ten, that if she was put somewhere where there were less people, she might feel more comfortable and then open up a little more. And seeing as she seems to trust Remus a great deal, we thought that maybe if she spent a week at Remus's place, that she might relax a little." Sirius rushed out, all in one breath.

"I see, and I'm assuming that you would accompany them there?"

"Yes sir, we can't have her dying of the depression of Moony now can we?" Sirius laughed.

"Very well, but I will be flooing everyday to see how she is holding up and to see if you have anymore information."

"Thank-you sir, cya grimy-git." Sirius said as he raced out of the room to let everyone know.

"HEY MOONY, START PACKING." Sirius yelled down the hallway.

"Where's Remus going Padfoot?" Ginny asked from the end of the hallway.

"Well Lizzy-girl, you, me and Moony are going on a little holiday for a week. Just to get you away from the amount of people here so you can have real fun. You know like staying up all night and eating nothing but chocolate and ice-cream. And doing all sorts of crazy things without having people yell at you. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"But wont Mum and Dad mind? I mean they only just got me back." Ginny sighed, looking torn.

"Look you don't have to if you don't want to. It's ok, we just thought you might have been feeling a little overwhelmed with everyone here."

"Thank you Padfoot," the young girl said hugging the shaggy man. "You're right, I could use a little space. So what should I pack?"

"I dunno, whatever I guess." Sirius shrugged, smiling, as he put his hands into his pockets and strolled back downstairs.

Ginny turned around smiling and grabbed her already packed trunk.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked dropping her trunk on the lounge room floor.

Sirius winked at her as he stepped into the fireplace. "Lupin Lodge"

Ginny looked at Remus and smiled. This was going to be fun. She stepped into the fire and followed Sirius. Remus was last through and as he disappeared there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now please review :P I hope you enjoyed the lastest installment of this story. Sorry it took so long to update.

LilWorkingGirl


End file.
